


Day 21: Daddy looks a lot like Santa

by HeartbreakAshton94



Series: 24 Days of 5SOS [21]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: BBQ, Christmas, Christmas in Australia, Kids, M/M, michael is santa, pressents, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartbreakAshton94/pseuds/HeartbreakAshton94
Summary: Michael pulls the short straw and has to play Santa for their Christmas Eve party. Does His son recognise him?
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings
Series: 24 Days of 5SOS [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558933
Kudos: 8





	Day 21: Daddy looks a lot like Santa

"Come on fit" Michael groaned shoving a pillow into the Santa suit he's wearing to look like he's got a belly. He knows he's going to roast in this thing since it's like 35 degrees centigrade (95 Fahrenheit) outside. 

It's the 5SOS Christmas Eve dinner that they do every year with their families. This year he's the poor sucker who got stuck with the Santa gig, giving gifts to the many children in the family. 

Once he's finally ready he sneaks around the side of the house with the gigantic sack full of presents and rings the door bell. He can hear Calum's dog barking like mad as he runs to the door. 

He hopes Luke has told their son a decent lie when he asks where Daddy is, knowing the kid will ask. 

He can hear Ashton's voice shouting "I'll get it" and seconds later the door opens. The poor dog is wearing antlers and the drummer starts laughing "you look great, we should sign you up for mall Santa next year" 

Michael mutters "Fuck off" and shoves his way into the house sighing in relief when he reaches the air conditioning. He's sweating like a pig at auction in this suit. "Let's get this over with, I'm sweatin' bullets in this thing"

"Look whose here kids" Ashton announces like he's hosting some children's tv show and leads 'Santa' towards the backyard. Kids run over to him and he feels like Simba during the buffalo stampede. 

Michael can see Luke, Calum, Jack and Ben by the BBQ stifling laughs. He wants to give them the finger but he can't because he's in a fucking Santa suit! 

"Ho, ho, ho, Merry Christmas" Michael chants in a voice he thinks sounds like Santa. He then dumps the sack next to the chair conveniently placed next to the huge Christmas tree and sits down. 

Once everyone gathered around he pulls the first gift out of the sack, one wrapped in snowman paper and reads the name on the tag. 

"Ok, this first one is for little Maya" 

Calum's sister Mali brings her three year old over to collect the present. He continues pulling out presents one by one and calling out names. 

"Hayden" (Jack's son)

"Tara" (one of Ashton's twin nieces) 

"Joel" (Ashton and Calum's son)

Ten minutes later, the sack is now a puddle of fabric on the floor. He's called out the last name....Lachie his and Luke's five year old son. 

Michael gives the present to Lachie, the two making brief eye contact. Lachie says thank you and runs back over to Luke telling the blonde (mind you it was loud enough that everyone could hear) that "Santa looked a lot like daddy or daddy looked a lot like him".


End file.
